


Love Amidst the Rain Drops

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: X-Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loves the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Amidst the Rain Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



> Unbetaed, [orginally written](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/802337.html?thread=5831969#t5831969) as a sequel to inlovewithnight's [Scott/Jean rain ficlet](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/802337.html#cutid2)

They're getting wetter and wetter and Jean turns, almost dancing, to face him to make sure he's still following her -- as if she wouldn't know without looking. And now he's trying really hard not to think about peeling that shirt off of her, but of course the more he tries not to think about it the more he thinks about it.

"Summers, stop projecting!" she says in what he knows will be her Teacher Voice one day, but she's smiling so he knows it's okay. Is she... blushing?

"I can't believe you really think my rack is that big" she says and then turns on her heel, running flat-out for the mansion. Scott is running after her before he can think that maybe that isn't such a big deal.

She's still standing outside when he reaches the mansion. "Why aren't you inside drying off?" he asks, wondering if it would be rude to just go inside and hope she follows.

"What, you want me to take this shirt off all by myself?" She fakes a pout and he hates to see her sad even when he knows she's faking, so he kisses her and then he's pushing her against the stone wall, trying to figure out how to make it inside to somewhere more private without having to let go of her.


End file.
